Father
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."


**A/N) Maybe this will make you tear up, like what it did to me and my brother while we role-played this. Before this story starts, I'll tell you that it is partially AU.**

* * *

_Maybe loyalty should be broken._

* * *

"Dad, when can I go out?" The small, black-haired boy kicked his feet in the air as his legs hung off the side of the high chair. Why his father kept such huge chairs in the house, he had no idea. The cloaked man turned and smiled at the younger child, waving at the front door amiably. "You can go now, Eclipse. Be safe."

Eclipse grumbled, twisting his blood-spattered hair with a thin finger. "Dad, I'm never let out of the house. You let me play with knives and sharp objects. Exactly how will I not be safe?"

"When you act stupid," the older magician chastised the child. He half-turned, his gaze casting over the room and landing on a sharp, golden-tipped staff. He reached out and took it from its position on the wall, and handed it to Eclipse. "I trust that you know when and how to use it now. Plus, your little friend could help you."

"It's not a friend, dad. It's an orb containing magic. It can't talk, can't move by itself," Eclipse muttered under his breath. The magician ruffled Eclipse's hair, before lightly pushing him towards the door.

"Go before I change my mind," the dark-robed man chuckled. Eclipse hastened his steps and was out the door in five seconds. "So reckless, that little one. He'll make a fine general when he grows up."

* * *

"The world's so _big_!" Eclipse murmured, looking up the sky. "And so bright," he added as an afterthought, covering his red eyes with his left hand, holding on to the double-edged staff with his right. Just then, a blond-haired boy raced past, followed by a gray-haired one.

"Give me back my apple, you thief!" the gray-haired boy was yelling, raising a more blunt version of his weapon. The blond chuckled, speeding himself up.

"You'll have to catch up to me first, crybaby!" the boy dressed in rags yelled back, holding a ruby-red apple. Eclipse reached out with a foot as they raced past again, forcing the blond to land flat on his face. He turned to the gray-haired, who was panting madly, and gestured at the staff.

"Why don't you use a sharper one? Its more efficient to kill," Eclipse said softly. The boy looked at him curiously, blinking for a few seconds as he reached down to pluck the apple from the thief's grasp. A mumble came out of the blond, but no one paid attention to him.

"M-my mom said I wasn't old enough to play with sharp things," he muttered, giving the thief a kick to his side. A yelp of pain without withheld whimpering followed, and Eclipse stared at him. "Hey. My name's Luminous, what's yours?"

"E-Eclipse," he answered. "We look almost the same, don't we?" he suddenly said, comparing heights with Luminous. Other than body build and color of hair and clothes, they were completely similar. "It's weird."

"Hmm, that's true..." Luminous seemed to go deep into thought before snapping out of it. "Gah! I needed to be back to Mama Lucia five minutes ago! Sorry, Eclipse! I hope we can see each other again soon, bye!"

"Bye..." Eclipse murmured, trailing off. The kid on the ground let out another groan of pain. Eclipse kicked him again. "Shut up. You're too noisy." He turned and walked back home. He couldn't do anything other than walk around, and unless Luminous was allowed to come out again in the next ten minutes, which he doubted, he had to go back home immediately.

Speaking of which, he thought he remembers seeing quite a number of monsters on his way to the area. Maybe he could train on them a little before going back and continuing his boring, repetitive regime of training on the same monsters again and again.

* * *

They played and messed around with each other for several years. All that time, they never told each other about their respective backgrounds. And all of a sudden, Eclipse stopped coming. Luminous was confused. He had lost his playmate, and his best friend. They had just connected so well with each other.

Then his mother Lucia had been killed by the Black Mage. He could still remember it, clear as day - her lifeless body spattered with blood, her eyes wide with fear...

He put all his strength into revenge.

But he knew that it was stupid, doing that, but he forced the urge into cold, calculative strength.

He was only fifteen.

* * *

"Dad, when can I go out again?" Eclipse mumbled to himself, leaning over the edge of the beautifully-crafted mahogany table. The black-robed male pursed his lips, staring at Eclipse. He shifted under his father's gaze. "What?"

"I feel that you'll be killed as soon as you'll be let out." Eclipse let out a hiss as soon as he heard that.

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I haven't been out since three years ago. I have this-" He holds up the sharpened, lengthened staff into the air, "-and you think I can't go out?" Eclipse narrowed his eyes with spite.

"I said what needed to be said. You're staying. You can't do anything to fight it. Now go train." The Black Mage turned and continued to mix and combine all of the different types of potions.

"Almost old enough to be my eighth general."

* * *

_He had once said that he wanted to be eighth._

* * *

He was eighteen before he could go out again. And by then, he couldn't. His days were filled with bloodshed and killing, yet he always came home while he had freedom. He knew his father wouldn't care.

Only about his magic, the stupid, selfish man-

"Hey. It's you."

He turned, relaxing his stance when he noticed who it was. "Hello, Luminous. Long time no see." His tone was amiable, but he was suspicious. Time could change people a lot. Like him.

He loved to kill. There was nothing that can go against that. He didn't want to when he was a child, and look at him now. Five years turned a playful child into a cold-blooded murderer.

How about Luminous?

Was he still the same, or did he change as well?

How about _him_?

* * *

The so-called heroes arrived. Eclipse was close, amplifying the magic sensed, striking more fear into those that couldn't sense him and only thought it was the Black Mage. The one with the dragon looked up at him, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion with a glance behind him. He could understand, if the last hero was who he thought it would be. He did a quick count, confirming what he thought.

One.

The multi-bowed female elf, getting into her battle stance, cyan eyes glinting with rage.

Two.

The pole-arm wielding female human, testing out a few swings.

Three.

The brat which had stolen the apple in the younger years, now clad in expensive threads. Who knew that could be the same person?

Four.

The Dragon Magician.

"Where's your last person?" Eclipse scorned.

"He'll be along soon enough," the blond snapped. "You asshole."

"I'm sorry, am I late?" the last one, a gray-haired male with blue eyes. Eclipse froze when Luminous looked at him, meeting his gaze. "It's you."

A smirk on Eclipse's face.

"It's you," Eclipse repeated. "I'd never figure that you would join them, Luminous." He stood up and walked towards Luminous, unsheathing his staff. "Well... let's not waste time, then?"

* * *

_No. Just no. Please._

* * *

It was too much for him. Two people was bad enough, but all five ganged up on him, the blond most of all. He raised his head, glaring at the purple-eyed male. "How's... your... dear... Aria..._ Thief_...?"

The thief's gaze hardened and he made a move to kill him, to be stopped by Luminous. "I trust him." Luminous' voice was soft. "I'm sorry, Phantom, you cannot kill my childhood friend."

"How can you trust one of the Black Mage generals?" the thief started to yell, to be cut off by Eclipse.

"I'm... not... a... general..." Eclipse hissed, groaning in pain. "Just... a... useless... person..." He backed up into a corner, with Phantom glaring at him, the violet-eyed man apparently about to attack.

"Phantom, Luminous! We need reinforcements, Aran and Mercedes are down!" Phantom grunted in response, turning around. Holding out his cane. Drawing it backwards and snatching his cards out of the holder on his belt in a fluid motion, he disappeared. Luminous stared into Eclipse's listless eyes a little while longer before teleporting off.

* * *

_I trusted you._

* * *

Luminous stared blankly at Freud. "You want me to what?"

"Complete the seal." Freud gritted his teeth. "I simply do not have enough energy for this."

"Well..."

"Just do it, Luminous. I trust you."

_I trust you._

* * *

_No one had trusted him before - the useless, stupid boy._

* * *

As Luminous finished the final seal, a storm of black careered into him, shoving him into the seal as well. It sent the staff careering into a far corner, and the shadow stilled. Luminous could already easily tell it was Eclipse.

"You do not harm my dad," Eclipse growled.

"I think I just did, you asshole. Now we're both stuck in here too, along with him."

"And whose fault is that?"

They both fell into silence.

* * *

_Should I have trusted you?_

* * *

Eclipse stared out of the window of the Lumiere. He was strangely silent, even as a white-haired version of him scampered up and down the ship like a hyperactive child. Though he had never been on the Lumiere before, he simply couldn't be bothered to explore it. Luminous stepped over and sat down next to him.

"So... how is it?" Luminous asked awkwardly. Eclipse turned his gaze onto Luminous.

"When I first woke up from being in the seal, I found that I was trapped in you, literally. When I got free, you hated me for injuring your adoptive daughter. And after I took sides with the light, I found out that I had to kill my own father." His voice was monotonous, but his eyes lit up with rage. "I don't want to do any of this. Out of this all, I just feel like I have the most to lose."

"Don't be selfish." Luminous glared at Eclipse. "We all had something to lose. Do you know how traumatic I felt while you were in me, knowing that I could lose control at any time? Do you know how traumatic I felt knowing Lania was in danger all the time? Do you know how Evan was when he left his family, do you know how Aran feels without her memories? Do you know how Mercedes feels about her town, and what of Phantom and his dead bride? We all have something to lose, Eclipse. We all stood and followed it. Why can't you?"

Eclipse looked down.

"Why do you think I trusted you enough to let you into my body in the first place? You were weak, you were dying - you couldn't survive without my help. Why did I help you, when you started the first hit?"

"I... I don't know anymore."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Evan snuck past with Eclipse's laptop, with a few wires and silently followed by Aidan.

* * *

Eclipse walked back into his room, already noticing something was wrong with it. He flipped open his laptop and turned it on, noting that the screen was different. A seemingly voice-recorded tone came out of the speakers, soft and calm. He leaned closer to try and make out what it said.

"Hello... son..."

"Dad?" Eclipse murmured.

"You've grown. You would have made a great eighth general."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I joined the light side - why would you not be?"

"Eclipse... as long as you're happy, I'm happy. It's not like I'm coming out of this seal any time soon."

Eclipse felt himself start to tear up. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

_I'm never leaving._

* * *

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N) Herpderp. Prompts please. :D**


End file.
